


No One Else Was in the Room Where It Happened

by chaoticTransmissions



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I literally have finals tomorrow I shit you not, I'm absolute trash sorry, M/M, Multi, My First Hamilton Fic, Threesome, abuse of tags, sin - Freeform, why am I writing this merciful god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTransmissions/pseuds/chaoticTransmissions
Summary: Decisions were supposed to happen over dinner. Instead, Alexander Hamilton is on his knees.





	

Alexander Hamilton straightened his shirt collar nervously as he paced in front of Jefferson’s home. Every step seemed to bring him farther from a decision. Washington had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he must get his debt plan through, and it was not just Washington who was counting on his success.

Alexander’s own legacy hinged on this. The legacy he fought for every day, the road he paved with sweat and ink and sheer determination.

As much as he had enjoyed being Washington’s right hand man, had been bolstered by his military acclaim, every man worth his grain of salt knew the eyes of history were trained on politics above all else. Alexander would find a way to be successful in this endeavor. He had to.

His feet, which had worried at the pavement with the same frantic energy as his quill whenever he got caught up in writing, stilled. Into the lion’s den he went.

Alexander approached the front door and gave a firm knock, bolstering his courage as much as he was able under current circumstances. He was surprised when Jefferson himself opened the door, rather than one of the dozens of servants he had no doubt the elder man had.

“Hamilton.” Jefferson drawled, “Come in.” Jefferson was adorned in his usual dress, a velvet suit in the purple color that he seemed to favor. His hair was as meticulously groomed as always.

Alexander, on the other hand, could very well have been caught in a tornado on the way there. His dark hair was shoved haphazardly back into a ponytail, stray strands falling around his face in a seemingly random pattern.

Ink stains speckled Alexander’s fingers and his suit had been worn through in the elbows to the point of discoloration. Thus, both he and Jefferson were in their usual attire.

“Good evening, Mr. Jefferson, sir.” Alexander said, aiming for a civil smile and landing on what was probably more of a grimace. He stepped past Jefferson’s outstretched arm and into the house beyond it.

Alexander heard the door click shut behind him and tried not to flinch. He’d faced down thousands of British soldiers, endured sickness and tragedy in untold quantity, yet somehow it all paled in the comparison to the challenge of trying to make small talk with Thomas Jefferson.

Alexander cleared his throat and glanced around the large entryway. It was as lavish as he would have expected, gilded and adorned with every modernity. Opulence for the sake of opulence.

Alexander nearly scowled as he caught Jefferson smirking at him. Yes, this was definitely his home. “Sir? How polite of you, Hamilton.” Jefferson commented, his eyes twinkling.

When Jefferson noticed Hamilton glancing around in confusion, he sighed. “Ah yes, the servants. I dismissed them for the evening. This way, don’t dawdle.” Jefferson called as he swaggered away down the hallway.

Alexander stared after him, nearly stuttering. It was bad enough when Washington treated him like a child. Hearing such a condescending tone from his enemy was even worse.

'My debt plan', Alexander reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, he soon followed after Jefferson. The hallway lead into a rotunda bordered with several different doors. Alexander caught sight of a large dining room through one of them, but this was not the door Jefferson lead him to him, to Alexander’s surprise.

Instead, the Virginian showed him into a parlor room where he directed Alexander to sit down before turning heel and leaving again. Alexander sat down on one of the plush couches with a huff. What was Jefferson up to?

All this, dismissing his servants for the night, bringing him to the parlor and not the dining room, all of it had to be a ploy to disorient him. Even choosing to have dinner in his home, instead of a restaurant, was an attempt for Jefferson to get the upper hand.

Jefferson had dismissed it as a means of securing privacy while they discussed sensitive political information, but they both knew that there were dining establishments that offered private rooms.

No, this was just another one of the southerner’s schemes. Well, it wasn’t going to work on Alexander. He’d endured more in his childhood years than Jefferson would his entire life. A change in venue wouldn’t so much as ruffle his feathers.

A moment later Alexander heard another knock on the door and the sounds of conversational chattering. The door shut again and the sound of approaching footsteps made Alexander sit up straighter and square his shoulders.

He knew that Jefferson had James Madison in tow before he even saw the man. Madison’s coughs preceded him. Hamilton stood, stretching a hand out to him.

Unlike Jefferson, Madison was an alright man. They may have disagreed on political matters, and Alexander may have found his loyalty to that ass Jefferson distasteful, but Alexander could respect his integrity.

They’d even collaborated on the Federalist papers together. Madison shook his hand with a quiet smile. “Mr. Hamilton.”

Jefferson clapped in apparent delight. “Wonderful, now that that’s out of the way, dinner.” He turned on his heel for the second time that night and marched towards the dining room.

Alexander shook his head in bewilderment, wondering why Jefferson had bothered to bring them in here in the first place. Madison gave him another one of those wan smiles and said softly “Do not mind Thomas. He can be a bit lofty in his deposition, but that’s only because his thoughts are in high places.”

Alexander doubted Jefferson’s thoughts ever left the gutter, but didn’t say so.

The two entered the dining room and Alexander headed for the first available seat, which was closest to the door. Jefferson clucked his tongue at him, halting Alexander in his progress.

“Come, now Hamilton, I can scarcely see you down there. Come, sit here.” He gestured towards the seat right next to him and Alexander hesitantly made his way over.

Yes, the table was long, but it was odd for business associates, especially those who didn’t like each other, to sit so closely together.

If Madison found it odd, he didn’t say anything, so Alexander sat down in the offered chair. Jefferson held it out for him as he did, which made Alexander flush. “I am not another lady that you’re courting, Jefferson, you forget yourself.” Alexander snapped.

“Yet you’re just as lovely.” Jefferson retorted, winking at him. As he pulled away to sit in his own chair, Jefferson’s palm brushed Alexander’s shoulders. Bewildered, Alexander sprung to his feet. “Wh-what,” He stammered.

  
“Hamilton, please sit down.” Madison said in a soothing voice. Alexander stared at them both mistrustfully, then slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Lion’s den indeed. Madison poured him some wine, which Alexander gratefully took, finding that his throat was suddenly dry.

“Listen Hamilton, let’s be honest here. You’re here because you want to get your little debt plan passed and you need Southern support.” Jefferson stated, studying his nails.

Hamilton set down his glass, seeing his opportunity. “Yes. I know you feel that the government shouldn’t be in charge of the states’ money, and that given Virginia's prosperity, you’ll be on the losing side of the deal. However, my plan will give Southern states a boost to their economy which will-” Jefferson held up a hand.

“Hamilton, Hamilton, Hamilton. I’ve heard your speeches a thousand times. What I, we,” He gestured to Madison, who had a strange look on his face, “want to know is; What can you give us in return?”

“Well, you’ve been vying for the national capitol and-”

“Not good enough.” Jefferson dismissed. Alexander balked. He’d been expecting Jefferson to accept the proposal to help them win the capitol, albeit with a bit of convincing, but accept it none the same. The fact that he hadn’t put Alexander at a loss.

“Well then, what do you want?” Alexander demanded. A sly smile slid across Jefferson’s face, as if he’d been waiting for that precise question.

“You.” He purred.

“I- what… what in God’s name does that mean?” Alexander spluttered, launching to his feet once more. He threw a look at Madison, hoping to see similar shock and horror on the other man’s face, but Madison simply returned his gaze calmly. He was in on this.

“I see that this is some sick type of game that you are playing with me. I won’t be made a fool by you, Jefferson.” Hamilton spat, backing towards the door. He ran into a steady figure, who put warm hands on his shoulders to hold him in place.

James Madison was only an inch or two taller than Alexander, yet he seemed to loom over him now. “Alexander.” Madison said firmly. “This is not a ploy or a trick. We want you for the night, Alexander. Your body and your mind.”

“Especially that cute ass.” Jefferson cackled, Madison gave him an exasperated look, but Jefferson continued on.

“What’s the matter little boy, never been with another man before. I hear it's quite common in law school these days. Maybe you’re just shy? Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.”

Something about the way he’d said it made Alexander's knees weak. He whirled to give Jefferson a piece of his mind, only to find himself trapped between two hot bodies.

Alexander, blushing hotly, glared up at Jefferson. “Don’t you two hate me?”

“Hate is a strong word, sweetheart.” Jefferson mused. “Besides, we prefer not to mix politics with pleasure. You can disagree with someone and still enjoy them. Something you could stand to learn.”

Alexander flushed even brighter and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word out, a warm mouth crashed into his.

Jefferson took advantage of Alexander’s parted lips and slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth For a moment they battled with their tongues, but Jefferson quickly wrestled Alexander into submission.

Behind him, Madison’s hands began to stroke Alexander’s sides as his lips slid across his throat. He could feel both of their arousals pressed against him and shuddered.

Jefferson caught the line of his gaze and smirked, pushing Alexander onto his knees. “Now, about your debt plan…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Tuesday, Alexander Hamilton found himself leaving the senate meeting with a beaming smile. He’d already been to see Washington, who had looked less stressed than Alexander had seen him in a while.

To be the one to take the tension from the General’s shoulders made Alexander beam. Washington’s warm praise didn’t hurt either.

As he was heading for the door that would deposit him onto the street, a voice called out to him. “Hamilton!” Called Aaron Burr, as his old acquaintance hurried up to him.

Alexander was in such a good mood that he gave Burr a genuine smile. Burr looked taken aback, but forged on.

“Mr. Burr, sir.” Alexander remarked cheerily.

“Congratulations on getting your financial plan passed. You certainly seem in good spirits.” Alexander simply nodded. “And you had the Southern vote, nonetheless. Jefferson and Madison are ruthless. How ever did you manage it?”

“I took your advice.” Alexander smirked.

“My advice?” Burr quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say I talked less, and most certainly smiled more.”


End file.
